Pomme
by Miss-Snape-69
Summary: Ne sachant pas encore où me mènera ce récit, voyez le simplement comme un présent à ciel ouvert pour une personne ayant toujours été là pour me soutenir durant ces dernières années. Je n'ai qu'une chose de plus à dire : Félicitations pour ton BAC, et pour cette mention mon p'tit gars ! Je t'adore du plus profond de mon cœur.


**Chapitre 1 : « Un doigté spécial »**

Les panneaux d'affichage sont tous encore désespérément vierge. Pourtant, bon nombre d'élèves se bousculent pour être certain d'être les premiers à apercevoir les résultats.

Il y avait 4 panneaux, chacun portant en son sommet, le nom de la maison des élèves concernés.

Minerva fut la première à arriver avec les résultats, tous les Gryffondor se ruant d'autant plus vers le panneau qui leur était assigné. Elle agrafa les feuilles à leur place, libérant le plus rapidement possible la place à ces étudiants empressés.

Entre cris de joie, de déception et pleurs, le stress se fut d'autant plus intense pour les autres élèves.

Madame Chourave fut la suivante à venir afficher les résultats des élèves de sa maison, suivie de près par le professeur Flitwick pour les élèves de Serdaigle.

Les vert et argent étaient les derniers à attendre les résultats, les esprits de chacun commençant à s'échauffer de plus en plus, certains criant déjà à l'injustice.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva enfin, au bout d'un vingtaine de minutes d'attente supplémentaires. Tous étaient dans un premier temps surpris de ne pas voir leur directeur de maison, mais très vite, l'impatience des résultats reprit le dessus. Après tout, ils savaient tous que depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus Snape ne se montrait que très peu en dehors des cours.

Comme pour les autres élèves, les Serpentards étaient divisés entre la joie de ceux qui avaient réussis, avec ou sans mention, et la déception voir les pleurs de ceux qui malheureusement n'avaient pas réussi à obtenir ce graal.

Camille fut une des premières devant les résultats, ayant réussi à se faufiler facilement au milieu de tout le monde. Il faut dire que bon nombre d'élèves avaient enfilés leurs robes de sorciers, déjà prêt à reprendre le Poudlard Express illico après avoir vu leurs résultats afin de rentrer chez eux.

Devant de toute façon rester à Poudlard encore quelques jours avant de retourner dans le monde Moldu, la jeune fille avait préféré ses vêtements traditionnels aux uniformes encombrants de l'école. Elle portait un top à fines bretelles vert bouteille, un jeans noir et pour compléter la tenue, de petites baskets. Evidemment, dans cette tenue, se glisser jusqu'aux premières loges est beaucoup plus aisé !

Sa joie fut immense lorsqu'elle put apercevoir, en face de son nom, la mention « Assez bien ». Tous ces efforts durant cette année scolaire avaient payés : elle avait enfin son diplôme !

Elle s'était rapidement retirée pour laisser le temps aux autres de regarder leurs résultats. Après l'attente de ses résultats, elle se mit en recherche du Wifi de l'école pour tenir ses parents au courant.

Ces derniers étant partis en croisière pour leur anniversaire de mariage et ne rentrant que dans quelques jours, elle devait les prévenir en les appelant.

_Pfff … C'est toujours quand on en a besoin que le réseau est mort ici …_

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minute, elle se résigna. Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le hall, elle retourna devant les panneaux afin de les prendre en photo, espérant capter un peu plus dans les dortoirs.

_Saloperie mise au point, c'est quand même pas sorcier de faire le focus sur un parchemin !_

Bien loin de se préoccuper du bruit autour d'elle, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus d'elle.

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle sursauta au son de cette voix grave, presque rauque.

« Oh, professeur ! Non, je faisais juste une photo pour l'envoyer à mes parents, mais visiblement, mon téléphone trouve que la mention assez bien, c'est pas assez glorieux pour être immortalisé.

-Peut-être ne savez-vous juste pas vous y prendre, répondit-il, plein de sarcasme.

-Parce que vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux ? »

_What ?! Camille tu parles à ton directeur là ! _

_Enfin … Ex directeur … Donc en soi, un mec normal … _

_Ouais mais non, Snape c'est pas un mec normal ... Ou bien maintenant, si ? Aaaargghh mais tu t'en fou, c'est un prof …. _

_Oui, un sexy prof …_

_Non, un prof, tout simplement …_

_Meeennnsooonnnge !_

Bien loin des préoccupations mentales de la jeune fille, Severus s'empara de son téléphone et en 3 secondes : cadrage, focus, photo, c'était dans la boîte.

« Quoi c'est tout ? Vous l'avez déjà prise ?

\- Pas besoin d'être sorcier pour prendre en photo un parchemin.

-C'est juste que vous avez un doigté spécial … »

Mais quoi ? Un doigté spécial ? T'as pas envie de lui demander de te le montrer, non ?

Bah en fait …

Chut ! Je veux même pas en savoir plus …

Mais tu sais déjà à quoi je pense puisque tu es moi et que je suis toi …

CHUT !

« Peut-être … », répondit le professeur, une lueur mystérieuse dans les yeux avant de partir aussi théâtralement qu'il en était capable, ses robes volants derrière lui comme à son habitude.


End file.
